<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My secret self has many sides by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051349">My secret self has many sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rafael with pierced nipples is just my new canon at this point honestly, Semi-Public Sex, Sonny calls Rafael a slut and he likes it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael goes to the club to unwind. He doesn't expect to run into someone he knows, and he <em>really</em> doesn't expect that person to be wearing what he's wearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My secret self has many sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/gifts">Lady_sb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do yourself a favour and watch the Broadway Bares "Strip U - Psych Class" video, because that is 100% of the reason this story exists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are days when Rafael misses the excitement and nonstop pace of the DA's office. Today is not one of those days. He's helping Bayard on a case that dates back to his own early days in Brooklyn, and he's had to face a number of his own early demons as a result. Choices he'd made, lines of questioning he had pursued, evidence he'd chosen to frame one way even though he'd known there were other possibilities.</p><p>It's been an exhausting day and it’s been far too long since he’s had a night to himself, he thinks. He needs to let himself go, see if he can't pull some nameless fuck who will take him out of his head for a few hours.</p><p>Rafael stops at home only long enough to change before heading back out to a favoured nightclub, somewhere he goes when he’s in the mood for something specific, where the mood is fast, careless, and discreet.</p><p>He goes with something casual, darkwash jeans that hug his ass and a white tank top under a partially-buttoned plaid. His ex had called it his “slutty lumberjack” look, which works for him. He goes to this club to disappear from the world of law and order for a few hours, and if he’s lucky he’ll pick up some young stud who wants to lay timber in Rafael’s ass.</p><p>When he gets to the club he orders a beer and takes it up to the balcony that overlooks the dance floor. He glides his eyes over the secluded alcoves, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement at a few familiar faces. He stands with his arms on the railing, watching the floor, looking for that spark that will catch his eye. He’s in the mood for someone young and dumb tonight, someone who will work him over in the bathroom without asking for his number before they part.</p><p>His eye catches on the metallic shimmer of silver-grey hair, a tall man standing at one of the high tables that dot the edges of the dance floor. His back is to Rafael, legs open in a wide stance, pert ass and narrow waist in tight grey pants and vest over a white shirt. There’s something about him that looks familiar but Rafael dismisses it as wishful thinking, because there’s no way that man would be in this club.</p><p>Then his head tilts as he laughs, and Rafael finds himself looking at the all too memorable silhouette of Sonny Carisi’s face – that large nose, those petal-pink lips that he’d spent half a decade forcing himself not to stare at. Up here on the balcony, he lets himself stare, drinks in the other man’s face hungrily.</p><p>Someone approaches Sonny’s group and he turns around, and Rafael’s mind goes completely offline for a moment. His vest and shirt hang open, showing off pale skin, and framing his torso under the shirt is a black leather harness.</p><p>Raf’s cock, which had perked up in interest when facing the then unknown man’s ass, is now at full mast, pushing insistently at his zipper as if to remind Rafael, in case he’d forgotten, that he is really fucking turned on by men in leather harnesses.</p><p>It’s a basic harness, two shoulder straps that come down to a strap across his chest and continue down the lines of his torso. He can’t see where they end, and imagining the possibility of what they are connected to under his pants only pushes Rafael’s brain further into bluescreen mode. He’s frozen where he stands.</p><p>If it were anyone else, he’d be confidently stalking down to the other man, tugging him in by one of those leather straps, whispering in his ear about all the things Rafael wants him to do. He’d use the strap to pull the other man into a bathroom stall where he’d use it to hold on for dear life while getting railed.</p><p>But it’s not anyone else. It’s Sonny, his former colleague and someone he still occasionally runs into through work. Hell, he’s even now had the chance to oppose him in court, and what a week that was. He hadn’t begrudged Sonny the win, but by the end of it he’d nearly stripped his cock raw from the nightly jerk-off sessions as he relived every interaction, every smirk and quirk of Sonny’s eyebrows as they battled across the courtroom.</p><p>Sonny’s eyes flit around the room, still a trained detective at some base level, and then scan the upper level. And then it’s too late for Rafael to melt into the darkness, those bright cornflower blue eyes piercing him and pinning him in place.</p><p>A series of expressions cross over Sonny’s face – surprise, alarm, and then something predatory. Rafael shivers, Sonny looks <em>hungry</em>, and now he’s leaving his friends and moving across the floor towards the stairs, towards Rafael.</p><p>And then he is there, right in front of Rafael, a Tom of Finland as drawn by Leyendecker. His eyes roam across Rafael’s body, eyebrows rising at the prominent bulge in his jeans.</p><p>“Sonny,” Rafael says, tilting his head back as if to challenge. As if to say, <em>I belong here, but do you?</em></p><p>Sonny’s eyes gleam as he draws closer. When he speaks, his voice rolls out in a low commanding rumble. “I’m not Sonny here,” he purrs. “In here, you call me Dom.”</p><p>He arches an eyebrow, his own challenge given, and Rafael feels his entire body shiver as it responds. He swallows roughly and nods, staring at Sonny’s chest more than his face. He’s not sure he can think of the other man like that in his mind, but he’s more than willing to say it out loud.</p><p>“You want to touch?” Sonny’s runs a hand up his own stomach and Rafael puts his hand out tentatively, his fingers just lightly stroking at the harness.</p><p>Sonny flexes, his pecs jumping as Rafael explores. He traces the line of leather across Sonny’s chest, follows the strap on one side to where it disappears into his waistband.</p><p>He looks up at Sonny and his tongue darts out to lick at his lips. Sonny smirks and unbuttons his fly with a flick.</p><p>Rafael slides to his knees and slides his zipper down to let Sonny’s cock bob out and then his brain goes into reboot mode for the second time that evening. The harness’s straps end at one shared metal O-ring, which is circling the base of Sonny’s cock.</p><p>It’s not a cock ring, not tight enough to restrict his bloodflow, it’s purely there to anchor the harness and frame what is possibly the prettiest dick Rafael’s ever had his mouth near. It’s flushed red and pearling at the tip, light brown hair at the base a clearer sign of Sonny’s age than the silvering hair on his head.</p><p>Sonny’s hand comes down, fingers wrapping loosely around his shaft. He runs the tip of his cock along Rafael’s mouth and Rafael’s tongue comes out again, licking at the drops of precome. His own hands clench in fists on his thighs.</p><p>“Stand up,” Sonny tells him, and he does so slowly, trying to hide the wince and creaking bones. He’s too old to be on his knees without padding underneath.</p><p>“Turn around, hands on the railing.” He turns, wrapping his hands around the wood. Sonny’s hands reach down and one comes around to cup his bulge, gripping it in a tight hold.</p><p>He hisses even as he pushes into it, silently demanding more.</p><p>“What do you want, Rafael?” Sonny whispers into his ear. “What did you come here for tonight?”</p><p>“Fuck – ” Rafael bites down on another hiss as Sonny’s hand squeezes. “I came to get fucked.”</p><p>“And is that still what you want?” He can feel Sonny’s length hard against his ass, rubbing against him.</p><p>He doesn’t take long to think about it before he shakes his head. As much as he wants to feel that length piercing him, he’s already close to the edge just from seeing Sonny in this setting, and he wants something faster.</p><p>“I want – fuck, I want your hand on me. Please, Dom,” he adds as an afterthought, and he is rewarded with an easing of pressure as his jeans are opened and his cock is pulled out.</p><p>Sonny brings a hand up to Rafael’s mouth, fingers tapping against his lips, and he licks at them, licks at the palm of his hand, getting it sloppy with his spit. The hand pulls away and then wraps around him and he swallows a gasp as Sonny does not work his way up slowly but immediately begins pumping him roughly.</p><p>His grip on the railing is white-knuckle tight as he bucks into Sonny’s hold. His knees buckle and one of his hands flies back to hold onto Sonny, grasping for the leather straps. He manages to twine his fingers under a strap and he braces himself against it as Sonny’s rhythm continues unceasing.</p><p>Sonny’s other hand comes up to grope Rafael’s chest and he feels the hot breath against his throat as Sonny sighs when his fingers find the small hoop in his nipple. He moves to the other side and finds one there as well, and his response is a heavy thrust against Rafael’s ass.</p><p>“How did I miss these?” Sonny asks. “Did you have these all that time, rubbing against your fucking suspenders?”</p><p>“I take them out at work,” Rafael gasps as Sonny rubs at his pecs over his shirt. The ribbed cotton is rough against his swollen nipples, and then Sonny grasps one of the hoops and tugs gently.</p><p>The surprise causes Rafael to buck wildly in his grip, and he is caught between two tight hands, his nipple and his dick both hard and aching and seemingly connected somewhere behind his belly, where he can feel his arousal pooling and building.</p><p>“I’m close,” he bites out, but if he expected Sonny to ease up, to move them so he does not risk coming all over the balcony balustrade, he is mistaken.</p><p>“You think anyone will notice?” Sonny asks casually, his strokes not stopping along Rafael’s cock. “You think anyone is looking up right now and seeing you spread out like a slut for me?”</p><p>The word shoots through to his core and he groans as his cock jerks in Sonny’s hand and he comes, spilling hot over the other man’s hand. Sonny’s other hand has not stopped rubbing and pinching at his nipples and it feels like he comes for ages before he weakly paws at Sonny’s arm to stop it.</p><p>Sonny pulls away from him briefly and he sways before he is being turned around and pushed back down to his knees. This time there is something under his knees, and he looks down to see Sonny’s shirt, folded over, thin but still something between him and the hard flooring.</p><p>“Play with your tits,” Sonny says – but no, like this, on his knees, looking up into those blue eyes with their blown wide pupils, Rafael no longer sees Sonny, he only sees Dom.</p><p>He obeys, reaching up and finding the small tear he knows is in the collar of his shirt, he yanks, tearing his shirt open and grabbing himself, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the hard nubs and tugging lightly at the hoops.</p><p>“You look so good like this,” Dom says. “On your knees for me. Like you belong there.”</p><p>Rafael sways again, but this time it is because his mind is floating, envisioning this as a repeating event.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dom murmurs more to himself than to Rafael as he strokes himself in quick sure movements. His wrist twists at the crown and Rafael watches, memorizing every detail of the way his hand moves.</p><p>There is no warning when it happens, Dom grunts and then hot white streaks are shooting across Rafael’s chest and face. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, gathers up the drops on his cheek and sucks them off his fingers.</p><p>Dom’s mouth is also open as he watches, his chest heaving with exertion, sweat and leather shimmering under the low lights. He pulls Rafael up, pulls him in for a kiss, licking the taste of himself hungrily out of Rafael’s mouth.</p><p>“Come home with me,” he pants into Rafael’s mouth.</p><p>“Yes,” Rafael gasps, “Yes, Dom.”</p><p>He pulls back and looks into Rafael’s eyes. The dark gleam is gone, replaced with the familiar softly amused look he always wears around Rafael. Just like that, Sonny is back.</p><p>“Take me home, Sonny.” Rafael murmurs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>